


Valetine’s Gift

by Lazy_Reader (Lazy_Writer)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Valentine’s Day, Love, Multi, Tags Are Hard, but still enjoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Lazy_Reader
Summary: Un día al año podemos demostrar el amor. Se preguntaba que harían ellos.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith/Reader
Comments: 2





	Valetine’s Gift

San Valentín era una fecha importante para ella, a pesar de las constantes críticas que la fecha recibía por la sociedad. 

El amor era algo fundamental para ella, esa hermosa sensación que te hace flotar y ver todo de una manera positiva, y el tener un día para celebrarlo le hacia inmensamente feliz. 

Más si tienes quien te acompañe y ella tenía 2 personas que la podrían acompañar. 

Rick Sanchez y Morty Smith. Un abuelo y su nieto (eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza).

Los había conocido en una de las tantas aventuras que abuelo y nieto tenían. Una casualidad, una muy linda casualidad del destino, que tardo un poco en darse a florecer. 

Los sentimientos de Morty parecían muy confusos a primera vista y el orgullo de Rick que le negaba aceptar sus sentimientos por ella, al final la vida decidió darles esta oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad en los otros e incluso aceptar esa parte de ellos. 

Un año de aventuras y emociones.

Desgraciadamente ellos se encontraban en una aventura lejos de este sistema solar, llevaba semanas sin saber de ellos, y aún mantenía esperanzas de que ambos regresaran hoy. Sanos y salvos. 

Cuando llego a su apartamento se encontró con una sorpresa. Un paquete sin remitente afuera de su puerta. Su dirección estaba escrita debajo de un montón de estampillas. Después de meditarlo un segundo, decidió traerlo adentro. 

Decidió relajarse con una copa de vino, no debía preocuparse en un día tan especial como lo era hoy. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Cuando estuvo en su terraza, copa en mano y una tranquilidad desbordante, decidió traer el paquete. Lo en la mesa, tomando su tiempo antes de decidir abrirlo. Intento pensar de forma positiva, un pedido olvidado de internet o un paquete del trabajo.

Lo abrió con cuidado, temiendo que lo que fuera a estar adentro le hiciera daño, pero se encontró con algo más. 

Un libro, bastante grueso. Decidió abrirlo lentamente y su corazón se detuvo run segundo. Eran un montón de fotos de Rick, Morty y ella.

Un álbum lleno de fotos tomadas de las diversas aventuras que habían vivido juntos. Contuvo las ganas de llorar.

La ultima foto fue su favorita. La primera aventura a la que había ido los tres juntos, su favorita por mucho, la idea de la foto había sido tuya y apoyada por Morty. 

La sonrisa de Morty y la expresión clamada de Rick, claras emociones que casi nunca demostraban, en una sola foto. 

Su corazón dio un brinco de emoción y mantuvo su vista en la pequeña foto un poco más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve rubor que demostraban lo encantada que se encontraba con su regalo. Dio vuelta a la última hoja donde le esperaba un mensaje.

“Feliz San Valentín” leía la parte trasera de esta justo en el centro. Una letra negra bastante desordenada y un tanto ilegible, parecía haber sido escrita en un apuro, que era contrastada por una escritura un tanto más legible. “Con amor -M y R- “ lo último estaba tachado, probablemente por Rick “Con amor R y M”

Saco la foto de su cobertura, decidiendo mantenerla cerca de ella. 

“Feliz San Valentín, donde sea que estén...” susurro al espacio, esperando que sus palabras llegaran a ellos. Se quedó admirando las estrellas, preguntándose si ellos se encontrarían ahí, aún si no lo hacían, su amor estaba presente con ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3   
> I hope you had a happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
